


Snow

by Pi (Rhea)



Category: Gouhou Drug | Legal Drug
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakei and Saiga spend a few quality moments together while the boys are out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/gifts).



They sky is darkening from the day's slate gray to an almost dull-purple. The lights of the street trapped by the low clouds and falling snow make the evening brighter in an unnatural way. Kakei admires the shifting blur of snow beyond the window. The last few grains of sand drain out of the hour glass timer and he quickly pours the freshly steaped tea. They'll need another two cups in a few hours. Kakei doesn't bother to worry about the boys. They'll be back safe enough. But he pulls out an extra pile of towels to leave by the door. He restocked the cocoa mix yesterday before the first of the snow. He leaves it out, obvious, on the counter.

"Are we waiting for them?" Saiga asks from the doorway. Kakei looks back out at the snow.  
"Mmm...yes I suppose so." He leans back against Saiga's chest when the other man wraps strong arms around his shoulders. Saiga is wonderfully tall, a warm expanse against the contrast of the cold draft from the window.  
"We'll need to fix that soon." Kakei murmurs and Saiga rumbles a laugh behind him.  
"The boys could probably survive a little chill." Saiga nuzzles at Kakei's neck, mouthing words against his skin more than speaking them, "stay close for warmth." Kakei sigh's, rocking back on his heels slightly.  
"They haven't come quite that far yet, and I don't enjoy treating pnemonia. I like to have healthy, happy workers."  
"Do you now?" Saiga's hands squeeze against his shoulders. Kakei smiles but steps lightly away, picking up his tea.  
"Shall we go someplace warmer?" Kakei doesn't watch to see if Saiga follows him out of the room.  
"How long till the boys get home?" Kakei settles his tea on the end table by the couch.  
"Probably not before midnight. A few hours then. Get the light will you?" The room is much more inviting, lit warm by a few stained glass lamps. They were once Kakei's grandmothers. As a child he'd hold his hands against their light, watching rainbow reflections of dragonflies and water dappling his fingers. Kakei hasn't kept much from his childhood.

The store, their rooms are all built out of Kakei's new life. Tasteful couch cushions, expensive kitchen knives and frying pans, a million little influences of Saiga in his life. A worn shoe in the corner, extra towels, a second hand bicycle are all new flavor. Saiga sits down on the couch and stretches his arm along the back. His fingers tug gently at Kakei's hair. Kakei relaxes back, head resting into Saiga's palm. Saiga's hand turns and Kakei's rolls his head with the movement. Saiga's slouched against the couch. His posture could be seen as sleepy, but his frame is curled towards Kakei, intent.  
"A few hours?" Saiga shifts a little closer. Kakei murmurs his assent, arching his neck as Saiga leans over to place a kiss just under his jaw.  
"You know, someday, someone will think you're a vampire." Kakei threads his fingers through Saiga's short hair.  
"They kids are out, who's to see?" Kakei shrugs, slipping sideways and bringing Saiga with him.

Stretched out on the couch, which was bought specifically because it's deep seat almost fits the two of them, Saiga is like a warm blanket at his side. It is perfectly comfortable, Saiga's large hand, warm at his waist, the colorful light and the cold blanket of snow outside. Kakei smothers a yawn.  
"Don't let me fall asleep. The boys will need a bit of a hand when they get home."  
"I could wake you up," Saiga murmurs against his ear. "I fall asleep in your lap often enough. Let me keep watch this time." Kakei thinks for a moment, stretches and settles again.  
"Thank you." he murmurs, but he knows Saiga's heard it, even if it's quiet. Outside the world is piling with snow, but for now Kakei is warm and comfortable, Saiga is here and for this moment Kakei can sleep.


End file.
